The present disclosure relates to a display device with a touch sensor, a potential control method and a program. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a display device with a touch sensor, a potential control method and a program in which sensitivity of the touch sensor is improved.
In recent years, a display device attracts attention, in which a touch detection device which is so called a touch panel (hereinafter written as a touch sensor) is directly mounted on a liquid crystal display and various buttons are displayed on the liquid crystal display to thereby allow information input instead of using normal buttons. The technique enables common arrangement of a display and buttons in the tendency of screens of mobile devices to increase in size, which brings many advantages such as space saving, reduction of the number of components.
However, in the above technique, the thickness of a whole liquid crystal module is increased by mounting the touch panel. Particularly, a protection layer for preventing scratches on the touch panel is necessary in the application to the mobile devices, therefore, the thickness of the liquid crystal module is increased and thinning is difficult to be realized.
Accordingly, it is proposed that a common electrode for display originally arranged for a liquid crystal display device is also used as one electrode (drive electrode) of a pair of touch sensor electrodes, and an existing common drive signal as a drive signal for display is also used as a drive signal for the touch sensor to realize thinning (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-244958 (Patent Document 1)).